


Day 6- Food

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: There are many things Tao loves, among them are meat buns and her friends.





	Day 6- Food

Taokaka _loves_ meat buns.

That wasn’t anything surprising, not to anyone who knew her. Still, people tended to misunderstand just how much she loved them, more than any other food.

Meat buns squish perfectly in her mouth, squishy squishy squishy and it’s her favorite. Tao loves soft things, whether for nibbling on or snuggling with, and meat buns are the best kind of soft. Boobie Lady makes the best meat buns! Tao loves it when she can visit Boobie Lady’s house and learn things, because they always have meat buns when they’re done!

If she could eat meat buns every day, she would. But not everyone likes eating the same things again and again like she does. Tao wonders if it’s just a Kaka thing. She doesn’t understand why people wouldn’t want to. Sure, she did love all kinds of food, especially yummy meat, but meat buns are the absolute greatest! She would gladly eat the same thing if Boobie Lady would let her. But she says that eating the same thing all the time is unhealthy, and she won’t make meat buns unless Tao eats other stuff, too.

She can’t really be mad. Boobie Lady understands Tao a lot more than most people do. It’s hard to explain, but she feels like she’s right back at home in the village when she visits the clinic. It feels welcoming. She’s free to do as she pleases, purring while she smushes herself into the couch so she can hear the buzzing in her ears and running back and forth across the floor after anything that moves.

Boobie Lady says that Tao has something called ‘ass-burgers.’ She doesn’t really know what burgers have to do with it, but she wishes it was meat buns instead! Maybe Good Guy would like having ‘ass-burgers’ too, he likes burgers! He’s really good at cooking them, too. One time they had a cook-out at Scruffy-Man’s house and he made some that were really tasty! She liked that day. They had burgers _and_ meat buns together and everyone got to eat some!

In Tao’s opinion, that’s the second-best part of meat buns. You can share them! She’s not always the best at sharing, but she likes giving meat buns as presents to her best friends. Since it’s her favorite food, it’s super super important that she gives it to people she cares about. Food is the best way to make friends! So it only makes sense

She’s not sure if they notice. Whether they do or they don’t, it doesn’t really matter. Tao knows what it means. That’s the important part.


End file.
